<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The "Right" and the "Wrong" Old Prologue (Being Re-Written) by Aiizaph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217053">The "Right" and the "Wrong" Old Prologue (Being Re-Written)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiizaph/pseuds/Aiizaph'>Aiizaph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety!Zim, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Moral/ Ethical Dilemma, Other, Scientist!Dib, Traumatized!Zim, ZADF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiizaph/pseuds/Aiizaph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim has been blamed for everything his whole life. From large accidents, to snack ruining, to even murders. The Tallest are fed up with his "behavior" and decide to send him off as an Invader to get rid of him.<br/>He has no choice but to blend in with the life on Earth and a human boy even "befriends" him on his first day of Skool.<br/>But he must decide where his loyalties lie. And while that choice may seem hard, he has his S.I.R unit GIR there for him.<br/>(UPDATE: Aight, here's the tea, I've come back to this AU after taking a break. I've looked at it with new eyes and I'm improving upon things. This AU is going to be INSANE when I can get it going! The small changes really make for something FANTASTIC! I will make the AU on a different fic however, since I need to re- do the tags and I'm lazy.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib &amp; Professor Membrane, Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), GIR &amp; Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The "Right" and the "Wrong" Old Prologue (Being Re-Written)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter only exists to test the waters for this fic. I want to see the kind of attention it will grab before posting the important stuff. It's also incredibly rushed since I'm going camping for a week and I want to give y'all some content before I leave. So enjoy this rushed mess?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>There was arguing. A lot of arguing. Zim had never hurt anyone in his life. Nor was he a criminal. So why did everyone blame him for those things? And why did everyone believe it? Now he was paying for their lies. His leaders believed he was a criminal, and now they were changing his job. Janitor to invader. He loved his janitorial duties so why did they want him to change to something he was terrible at? The room was echoing back all the loud shrieks of everyone in the room. But the process had already begun… </p><p>The screen now displayed a progress bar. Zim was now forced to watch as his rank was stripped of him and replaced with one he never wanted to return to.</p><p>“WHY WON’T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!” he shrieked, “NONE OF THIS NEEDS TO HAPPEN! YOU <em> NEVER </em>LISTEN TO ME! YOU NEVER GIVE ME A CHANCE SO PLEASE GIVE ME ONE NOW! LET THE BRAIN SHOW YOU MY MEMORIES! I’M INNOCENT!”</p><p>There was a large pause. His whole body was trembling, and his quick pants rattled with it. His eyes flickered erratically between his leaders, hoping that they would somehow strike some sort of sense into them. </p><p>“Are you done yet?” </p><p>“Not until you see the truth!” His voice faltered.</p><p>
  <b>“Sirs. He does have a-”</b>
</p><p>“SILENCE! Are you really going to side with a murderer?” The brain stayed silent. The progress bar was done and flickered off. “Release him.” He flopped onto the ground feeling hopelessness wash through him. He didn’t want to move from where he landed.</p><p>“My, Tallest… Won’t you please reconsider?” Zim's voice only managed to come out in a hoarse whisper.</p><p>“You’ve caused us nothing but trouble, Zim. You’re perfect for this job!”</p><p>“I’ve tried this job! You saw how miserably I failed!”</p><p>“That was WAAAAY back when Miyuki was Tallest!” Zim gasped at the mention of the name. “You’re a completely different person now!” He wanted to argue against them, but he was running out of words to throw. He’d already told them everything. But they didn’t care. He was instead left staring between the two, reminiscing. </p><p>“<em> Oh that’s right! You’re traaauuuumatized from everything that happened that day! </em>” One of them mocked, “Despite being the one who killed her.” He scoffed. “How petty…”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dare think of doing such a thing to her!” He muttered through gritted teeth. “How dare you blame <em> me </em>for that!” He started to get up, his anger now causing him to tremble. He’d never felt this angry before and all he could think of was punching their faces. But he hated violence. And these were his leaders, figures he was supposed to look up to. But they weren’t acting like that. They never did. No, they were still his leaders, and despite how much he wanted to hurt them, he shouldn't.</p><p>“She didn’t deserve to die SUCH A HORRIBLE FATE!” He rushed towards them. He didn't know what he was doing, he had no control of himself in that moment. But hopefully it would help them realize their errors.</p><p>“BIND HIM!” Two guards started bolting toward him. Every muscle of his froze and he didn't dare to move. He was roughly swept off his feet as they fastened metal restraints onto his hands and over his mouth. The process was ruthlessly done even though he did not struggle. “Now, Zim. You will wait like everyone else until tomorrow for the Great Assigning. Take him away!” With a flick of his wrist he was hauled off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>